


Just a Simple Love Story

by TheAlienAwakens



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlienAwakens/pseuds/TheAlienAwakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka Comeau is just a normal girl, going to a normal school in a normal town. She's not the most popular girl, but she's not exactly a loser, either (despite what she may think). During her 17 years, she's never had a boyfriend and believed that she never would- until Bill Kaulitz showed up in her town with a strange thirst for it's history and an even stranger thirst for Haruka. What are his motives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Simple Love Story

Rue’s POV

 

I didn’t want to do this; I _hated_ doing this. This constant, everyday suffering was just proving too much for my body. I was sore in places I never thought I’d ever be sore in. Wincing as I reached higher than I’d ever reached before, my fingertips brushed my goal and I clutched what I could reach and—

“Kyaaa!!”

I screamed a little too loudly as a hardcover book bounced off my head and landed on the blue-carpeted floor. Footsteps sounded on the stairs and Lesley, one of the librarians, appeared beside me.

“Rue!” She said in her clipped British accent, “Are you okay?”

Rubbing the ache in my head away, I gave her a quick thumbs up. “I’m good. It didn’t hurt that bad.”

“Oh, are you sure? Because I can get you an ice pack or something.”

I shook my head and smiled gratefully. “No thanks, I’m going back to the school in a few minutes, anyway.”

Lesley nodded and went back downstairs. I watched through the railing on the landing as she went back to the front desk and started talking to someone who was out of view. As soon as I knew her full attention was on the person, I sat on the step ladder I should’ve used to get the book in the first place and said every swear word I could think of, under my breath so no-one would hear me.

As I said, I _hated_ working at the library. Co-op class officially sucked.

I sat there for a good ten minutes before I picked up the insufferable book on the floor and threw it into the green plastic box at my feet. It was only now I saw the full title of the book and I rolled my eyes at the mockery I could feel this book was making of me: ‘When The Headache Takes Over.’ Flipping the book over, I picked up the box and trudged downstairs. I started towards the desk and froze when I saw the person who was, still, at the desk. He was tall and thin, but I could see he had decently sized muscles under a tight, grey t-shirt. His head was covered with a hat but I could see that the sides were blonde and shaved. I blinked, making sure I wasn’t seeing things but the view in front of me was exactly the same.

Bill Kaulitz was standing five feet in front of me, literally. I could barely believe it. I could feel my jaw drop slightly but I was too stunned to move. Last time I checked the internet, Bill Kaulitz, along with his brother, were in Germany for DSDS. I blinked for what seemed like the hundredth time and Lesley glanced over Bill’s shoulder and gave me a peculiar look. That snapped me out of my thoughts as I quickly looked to the floor and slid behind the desk, placing the box on the floor against the wall. I pushed through piles of boxes and books in the back room to the coat hanger and grabbed my hoddie, pulling it over my head to signal that I was getting ready to leave.

“Oh, Rue! You’re leaving already?” Lesley grinning jokingly and waved her hand at the list of all the old books that still needed to be pulled off the shelf. “But there’s so much more work to be done.”

I shrugged apologetically. “I’ll only stay longer if you pay me.”

Lesley made it look like she was thinking hard, and then suddenly waved her hand towards the door. “Nah, you can go.” I made a look of mock hurt and Lesley spoke again. “Oh, but before you go, could you show this young man where the town history books are?”

I tensed slightly at the idea and nodded. “Sure.” I smiled at Bill and walked around the desk. “This way.” I was doing my best not to go all fan-girl here.

Bill followed me as I skipped up the stairs and into the young adults section. Our local library was very tiny, so there were multiple sections crammed together on each of the three floors. I gestured to the perimeter of the section, where all the books with information on our small town sat piled precariously on top of a couple waist high shelves. People moved the books around so much that none of the librarians bothered to put them in the right order anymore.

Suddenly, there was warmth against my back. Bill’s body was close to mine as he tried to reach around me and pick up a thick book on the history of our infamous hotel, The Algonquin. I muttered an apology and moved out of the way.

 _‘Don’t fan-girl, don’t fan-girl, don’t fan-girl.’_ I thought to myself, repeating it over and over until I was calm enough to speak. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

Bill looked up at me from the book and seemed to study me. I pretended not to notice and to scratch my arm as I waited for an answer. Finally, he answered.

“Actually, yes. I’m new to the area and I’ve been looking for someone to show me around this weekend. Know anyone who would qualify?”

Something in Bill’s tone made me look up at him. His eyes sparkled with mischief and I nearly fell off my feet. Bill Kaulitz was flirting with me. ME, the girl who’s been a loser in every school she’s ever been to since Kindergarten; and I’ve been to a lot of schools. I thought carefully about my reply.

“If you’re talking about me,” I started slowly with a mischievous look of my own, “I’d be happy to. But I can’t, so you’ll have to find someone else.”

Bill cocked his head to the side. “Why?”

“I’m not in the area this weekend.”

“I’m sure I can wait until next weekend.”

Bill smiled at me and I felt my face go hot. No doubt I was as red as a cherry right now. I took a second to compose myself before I nodded. “I can do next weekend.”

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my favorite pen; it’s pure liquid ink. Bill, seeming to catch on quickly, dug into his own pockets and produced a piece of scrap paper. Pulling a random book off the shelf to use as a table, I wrote my cell number down. I slipped the paper back into his hand and grinned at him.

“Call me anytime next week and we’ll make plans.”

Bill nodded a triumphant smirk on his face. I shook my head and left, my insides giddy from everything that had happened. I jogged the short distance back to the school, hoping to catch my best friend before she went home. Sasha graduated last year but because her mother did the lunch program at the both schools (Elementary and High), Sasha had offered to work the high school so her mom wouldn’t have to juggle both schools or pay some random person to do it. I was glad she was working at the school; it meant I could spend time with her and we wouldn’t grow apart. I shuddered at the thought. Growing apart from Sasha was my worst fear.

“Rue!”

I stopped running and looked up. An aqua-green cavalier was parked on the corner between the two schools. Smiling to myself, I started running again. I made it up the hill and jumped into Sasha’s arms. Her arms wrapped me and we spun, much like a cute couple would. When the world stopped spinning around me I backed away and grinned at my bestie. We’d only known each other for a couple years, but with all the similarities in our lives, our friendship developed quickly.

“Why are you so happy?” Sasha asked with a grin of her own. “Just an hour ago, you refused to go to co-op.”

I shrugged. “I would rather hang out with you. But after what just happened, I’m SO glad I went.” I knew I was speaking rapidly, so I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

“What happened?”

Taking Sasha by the shoulders I leaned in close. “I have a date next weekend! With a REALLY hot guy!” Sasha’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. I glared teasingly at my friend. “Why do you look so surprised?”

A blush covered Sash’s pale skin, making her freckles stand out more than usual. “T-that’s not what I meant, and you know it! You’ve just never been interested in dating before and then so suddenly getting a date…”

“Uhh, did you miss the ‘HOT’ part?” I brushed my dirty-blonde waves out of my face, knowing they were probably frizzy from the run.

She shook her head. “No, I did not. So what’s his name?”

Unexpectedly, I paused. I never told Bill that I was a Tokio Hotel fan, which means he probably assumed I don’t know who he is. If I had told him, would he have voiced the importance of me not telling anyone about him? Oh, who am I kidding? If he’d known I was a fan, he wouldn’t have asked me out in the first place. So, instead of telling Sasha I had a date with the attractive lead singer of Tokio Hotel, I simply said his name was Bill.

“Just like Bill Kaulitz.” Sasha said, “Obsessiveeee!” She sang the last part jokingly.

I looked away. “Yeah, let’s go with that..” I muttered lowly. Sasha gave me a curious gaze. “Never mind. Go home.”

My best friend stared at me questioningly, but I just waved at her with an I’m-not-lying-at-all grin. With one last final look, she got in her car; it sputtered to life and she drove off. I caught one last glance at me in the rear-view before Sasha turned down another street and was out of sight.

Taking a deep breath for what seemed like the thousandth time in the past fifteen minutes, I kept calm as I walked up the asphalt-footpath that led to the front doors of the school. Well, I was calm on the outside, anyway. On the inside, my heart was jumping for joy.


End file.
